Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Weapons Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle : Officially the Arms Material Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4. Its suppressor emphasizes reduced weight, meaning lower durability. In addition, its shorter barrel make its effective range shorter than that of others. Equipped with a light and a suppressor. Following the Peace Walker Incident, it was used alongside the M16A1 as one of the standard assault rifles of the Militaires Sans Frontières. This rifle was used more often in covert operations due to its somewhat low rate of fire and suppressor. AM MRS-4 Rifle M3: Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4 Mod 3. A customized version of the standard carbine, equipped with a red dot sight, a magnification device, and under-barrel grenade launcher attachment. AM Rifle Type 69: Material Rifle Type 69. The main service rifle of the U.S. Marine Corps personnel stationed at Camp Omega. Its longer barrel is well-suited to the combustion properties of its ammunition, giving it an effective range greater than that of the carbine model. However, it can also make the weapon harder to handle in tight spaces. SVG-76: A Soviet made assault rifle and the main service rifle of the Soviet military. SVG-76U: '''A carbine variant of the SVG-76. Seen in the Weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. '''UN-ARC-M: Rifle for Combat. 7.62mm full length assault rifle. Its precision-machined long barrel gives it greater accuracy than other assault rifles. Can be modified to fire nonlethal ammunition. Unidentified assault rifle: An assault rifle seen in possession of the XOF unit soldiers during The Phantom Pain trailer. Its current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for the player to use. Unidentified general-purpose machine gun: A machine gun resembling an FN MAG has been spotted in the hands of an enemy soldier in Africa in the TGS 2014 playthrough trailer of The Phantom Pain. Its in-game name is yet to be announced. Unidentified bullpup rifle: An unidentified bullpup rifle is seen being carried by Venom Snake in a picture posted by Hideo Kojima on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/563146733098516481 Unidentified assault rifle: A assault rifle is seen as part of the DLC pack for the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Collector's Edition bundle. It's in-game name is yet to be announced. S1000 Shotgun : Model 1000 Series Shotgun A pump-action combat shotgun that fires 12-gauge shells. Though its capacity and range pale in comparison to a rifle, its close quarters stopping power is unmatched, and strong enough to send a target flying. RASP TB-SG SLUG: Rasp Twinbarrel Shotgun. '''Double-barreled hunting shotgun. Only holds two shots, but is powerful enough to send an enemy flying. Seen in the Weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. ' '''KABARGA-83: Kabarga-83 shotgun'. Automatic shotgun. Combines the power of a traditional shotgun with a large-capacity magazine. Unidentified sawn-off shotgun: A sawn-off shotgun. Seen as part of the DLC pack for the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Special Edition bundle. Its in-game name is yet to be announced. Unidentified lever-action rifle: A "mare's leg" looking weapon has been seen in Koijma's Fox Engine preview of weapons, as well as in the Ground Zeroes trailer in Skull Face's possession. Its current name is unknown. FAKEL-46: A grenade launcher style weapon. Primary Weapons (Back) M2000 Sniper D: Broughton Model 2000 Sniper Rifle. Detachable. 7.52mm sniper rifle. Features superb effective range and power, but a slow rate of fire due to bolt action. RENOV-ICWX: A sniper rifle that has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons and in the possession of the silent sniper, Quiet. Quiet's rifle is nicknamed "Wicked Butterfly", and can be modified. Obtainable for the player to use. Both lethal and non-lethal variants of the RENOV-ICKX were seen in the Weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. RENOV-ICKX: Sniper rifle customised by Quiet. Fires tranquilizer rounds at subsonic speeds, for improved accuracy. Nicknamed "Guilty Butterfly." AM MRS-71: A sniper rifle variant of the AM MRS series. Seen in the Weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. Bambetov SV: A sniper rifle resembling the Soviet Dragunov. Used by Snake in Afghanistan during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. GROM-11: A missile launcher that has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons, as well as in the possession of Soviet soldiers in Afghanistan during the E3 2015 gameplay demo. Possibly a heat seeking launcher. Superficially resembles a 9K34 Strela-3 missile launcher. UN-AAM: UN Modular Automatic Weapon, 5.56mm general purpose machine gun. This squad fire support weapon combines belt fed rapid fore capabilities with an ease of handling comparable to an assault rifle. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol : Wu Silent Pistol: No.2 Silent Pistol. A special pistol that fires small-caliber tranquillizer rounds. Produces little gas or recoil, enabling its built-in suppressor to maintain its function indefinitely. To further limit noise, its rounds have a low muzzle velocity, resulting in a short effective range. AM D114 Pistol: Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol. A standard-issue Marine Corps large-caliber pistol. At close range, its destructive power rival that of a rifle, with the stopping power to match. Geist P3: A pistol resembling the HK USP. Originally seen in the Weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. Functions like a fully automatic pistol. Uragan-5 Pistol: Instrument Design Bureau Uragan-5 Pistol. A non-lethal gun that fires 120-atmosphere cylinders of inert gas. When the gas is released, the high pressure stuns its target. Can be fired five times in rapid succession. The sound of the gas discharge cannot be dampened, so use caution when firing. Can also be modified to fire lethal shells. Windurger Series 333 Revolver: .44 caliber revolver. Uses larger-caliber rounds than automatic pistols for unrivalled anti-personnel stopping power at close range, but is inferior to automatics in terms of reload speed and ammunition capacity. Included with the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Limited Edition bundle. It will also be a DLC code via a pre-order for Ground Zeroes to be used upon release by pre-ordering the game from Geo. Burkov Pistol:' '''Soviet 9mm automatic handgun resembling a cross between a Makarov pistol and a TT-series pistol. Can be upgraded to a silenced variant. A medium-caliber handgun with a good balance between stopping power and recoil. 'Sz.-336 SMG: zbrojovka Type 336 Submachine Gun. A submachine gun using small-caliber handgun ammunition. Has a short effective range, but its extremely high rate of fire offers formidable power in close quarters. Consequently, it consumes ammo rapidly, so reloads must be timed carefully. Equipped with a suppressor and light. '''Sz.-336 SMG HS: A modified version of the standard submachine gun. DW ZE EV-CS: A submachine gun seen during the E3 2015 demo in Snake's possession. Riot SMG: A submachine gun resembling the ZE'EV, but loaded with stun ammunition. Seen in the weapons menu during the 2015 E3 gameplay demo. Maschinen Taktische Pistole 5: What appears to be a submachine gun shown to be included in the collectors edition. Appears to be based off of the MP5 judging from its name abreviation and the name being German (much like the original MP5) Support Weapons Hand Grenade: 58 Hand Grenade. A standard offensive fragmentation grenade. Can be tossed over obstacles to strike enemy targets in cover. If Quiet is the player's currently selected buddy, when they aim the grenade, they can tell her to shoot it, which makes it ricochet away from her position. Flare Grenade: 66 Flare Grenade. A signal flare grenade. Used to direct a friendly helicopter to the location where the grenade lands. Depending on the situation, the helicopter may provide fire support. Smoke Grenade This grenade will release a cloud of smoke obscuring the vision of any enemies in the vicinity. Enemies inside the cloud will be stunned for a few seconds, making them easy targets. It can also be used for cover. Sleep Grenade A grenade which releases a non-lethal cloud of gas which instantly puts enemies to sleep. It is recommended to use against small groups of targets. Like the Type 58 Hand Grenade, it can be shot by Quiet. Magazine: An empty ammunition magazine. Can be thrown to create a noise distraction. Petrol Bomb: A variety of bottle-based improvised incendiary weapons. Due to the relative ease of production, they are frequently used by protesters and non-professionally equipped fighters in ;">urban guerrilla warfare. They are primarily intended to set targets ablaze rather than instantly destroy them. Active Decoy: A placeable mine that activates a inflatable replica of a soldier to fool an enemy for a quick escape or an ambush. The inflating decoy can also knock over an enemy due to its inflation speed. Some of its features include a humanoid diversionary balloon version of Snake as well as, Lisa from the P.T. demo of Silent Hills, ''and a built-in speaker that is programmed to play voice clips to catch enemy's attention. Other '''Combat knife': The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defence. CQC: (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in The Phantom Pain. Stun Arm: A customized feature made into Big Boss' prosthetic hand which allows him to shoot 120 volts of electricity from out of it. Contact with it is strong enough to make a enemy faint in a instant. Runs on battery life that needs re-charging after use. Equipments There are 3 type of items, Tools, Item and Option. Items in The Phantom Pain need to be either located, unlocked or developed in. Uniforms In The Phantom Pain, Uniform Selection allows the player to choose the uniform Big Boss can adopt during a mission. Uniforms have unique abilities and advantages to help aid the player such as more items/weapons equipped, less damage taken and higher camo index. *'Naked': Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. *'Fatigues': Simple military fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Comes in variants (Olive Drab, Tiger Stripes, Desert Fox, Splitter, Black Ocelot, Urban Water and Golden Tiger). *'Sneaking Suit': A new version of the sneaking suit designed by the R&D team at Diamond Dogs. It allows the player to carry twice as many items and weapons as the standard fatigues. The TGS 2014 demo inferred that the sneaking suit was under development at the time Snake went to Africa. *'Battle Dress': A new version of the Battle Dress from Peace Walker designed by the R&D team at Diamond Dogs. Provides low movement and low camo index but with very high ammo capacity, High defense, and probably allow an extra weapon slot. (It could be possible to have multiple variant patterns of the Battle Dress.) *'MSF Sneaking Suit': Same suit and design as seen in Ground Zeroes. Unlocked when starting up The Phantom Pain with Ground Zeroes data saved on the console's hard drive. Tools iDroid Data Terminal: A handheld data terminal that can be used by pressing the start button. Enables you to view various mission data and request support, among other functions. The game does not pause when the iDroid is in use, so maintaining situational awareness while using it is key. INT Scope: High-performance variable-magnification binoculars. Can zoom up to 3x, Can be used in conjunction with night-vision goggles. Intel targets can be marked by focusing on them, also fitted with a miniature directional microphone to listen in on enemies' conversations for information. In The Phantom Pain, the Binoculars can be upgraded to perform the same function as the analyzer from Peace Walker which grades the stats of enemy combatants for use on Mother Base. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Walkman: A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Can also be fitted with speakers to play cassette tapes externally. Doing so can attract the attention of enemy combatants. Items C. Box: A cardboard box with a camouflage design. Use in areas with similar colors to the design to hide from the enemy in plain sight. Also includes various devices that can trick an enemy soldier, including two poses of a bikini model in the upright and landscape position, and one of depicting them as a fellow enemy soldier saluting them. Night vision goggles: Generation 2.5 light amplification night vision goggles. In addition to boosting visible light, they can also detect and amplify objects in the near-infrared region, revealing all heat sources within the goggles' operational range. Unlike in Ground Zeroes, the goggles in The Phantom Pain must be recharged as using them drains power. Ballistic Shield: A bullet proof shield that guards the users from enemy assault. It's durability will wear away over use. Personal Ballistic Shield: Special bullet proof shield that guards the users from enemy assault. Four of these, colored gold, silver, white, and olive drab, will come with the Special Edition and Premium Edition versions of the game, alongside the gold Rasp short-barreled shotgun, the Adam-ska Special, the Maschien Taktische Pistole 5 Weiss, and the Windurger S333 Combatspecial, respectively, with the olive drab, white, and silver personal ballistic shields (and the weapons associated with them) also being unlocked as individual pre-orders from Geo (from preordering Ground Zeroes only), Amazon Japan, and Geo (from preordering The Phantom Pain itself), respectively. Phantom Cigar: An e-cigar blended with a medicinal herb that speeds up the user's perception of time. Loses efficacy if the user is under stress (for instance, if they are spotted by the enemy). Special C. Box: A special cardboard box obtainable by downloadable content. Players will receive the code to download this special box by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes via Amazon.co.jp in Japan. It is later revealed to be the Wetland Cardboard box. A similar cardboard box, called Rocky Terrain Cardboard box, will be issued via preorders to GameTsutaya for The Phantom Pain itself. Both boxes are also pre-included in the game alongside the all-purpose dryland cardboard box, in the premium and special editions of The Phantom Pain. Steam C. Box: A special cardboard box adopting the logo and design from video game company Valve's Steam. Exclusive only to the PC version of The Phantom Pain. Gaming system handbag: Used for wearing as a makeshift helmet large enough to encompass the entire head. Depending on the version, it will depict either the Xbox One or the PlayStation 4. Was unveiled in the gameplay demo of the cardboard box. The PS4 bag was unveiled in the independently released version of the box demo, while the Xbox One version was unveiled during the box demo version included in Geoff Keighley's interview with Kojima. Options Light: A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. Suppressor: A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. Grenade launcher: '''An underbarrel attachment used to launch fragmentation grenades quickly and efficiently, has its own ammo count. For example: '''AM-69 AAS Rifle. Other Fulton Recovery System: The method of recruiting neutralized enemies provided they are still alive. The user must position themselves close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield. Appears in The Phantom Pain. Note that unlike in Peace Walker, the player does not actually equip the item, and instead just needs to interact with an eligible target by pressing the action button. It can also be used to retrieve emplaced weapons and vehicles, as well as cargo containers. Can also be used on animals such as rams, and horses for whatever purpose not yet explained. Can also be used as improvised weapons. Raw Diamonds (S): Small sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (M): Medium sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (L): Large sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Chicken Hat: A cap that gives a superficial resemblance to a chicken outfit. It was unveiled on Kojima Station on Christmas Day, with a still that implied that it could be used during cutscenes. The cap can be selected by players who get too many Game Over screens, and assists the player in their stealth, as enemies will mistake the player for a chicken up to three times before becoming ineffective. Eggshell Hat: A cap similar to the Chicken Hat. Protects players from being detected an unlimited number of times, however it reduces the final mission score significantly. Cassette Tape: Sony labeled tapes can be found scattered all around mission areas through the game. Their appearances may change according the mission the player is currently on. May contain various intel, music, or data. ''Metal Gear Online'' Weapons Weapons exclusive to Metal Gear Online and will not be available to use in the standard The Phantom Pain gameplay. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle Golden: A golden version of the same rifle seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol Golden: A golden version of the same pistol seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Other Metal Gear REX Mask: A mask mimicking the bi-pedal walking weapon Metal Gear REX. It is only for aesthetic purposes and offers no advantage. Behind the scenes Unlike previous Metal Gear games, exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, most of the weapons that will appear in the game are fictional. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons will be based on those found during the 1980s. Several newer promotional renders, along with several older ones (i.e. promotional images of Peace Walker) of previous games have had their previously real life weapons replaced with a Metal Gear Solid V equivalent (for example, a promotional render of Snake from Peace Walker wielding an M16A1 or a render of Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 wielding a M4 Custom now shows them both holding the AM Rifle Type 69 and the HD render art of Solid Snake is seen with a Wu Silent Pistol in his holster instead of a Mk23 SOCOM). This is seen on the cover of The Legacy Collection and many of the cards of Social Ops. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV weapons Category:Items Category:MGSV equipment